


A Smokey Surprise

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Fluff, Mother's Day Special, Pre-Canon Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My entry for a Mother's Day Challenge on RWBY Amino. Just a short fluff fic about life before the passing of Summer Rose.





	A Smokey Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Summer Rose found it very suspicious that her husband Tai Yang had failed to wake her up. She drowsily gazed over to the clock across from her bed. It was already past seven. Normally she should would have been up, gone on her morning run with Tai, and then been able to make breakfast for her daughters by then. Or at least she expected her youngest, Ruby, to have pounced the bed, like she did whenever Tai and Summer made the mistake of "sleeping in". But this morning, all seemed quiet. No Tai snoring beside her with his messy bed head, no Ruby sneaking in, not even Yang running around the house. 

Slowly, Summer sat up and got up from bed, putting her feet into her fluffy slippers. She grabbed her robe from across from her nightstand, and groggily made her way around the house. She looked into Ruby and Yang's room; no sleeping little girls to be found. Summer peeked in every other room on the way down the hall to the stairs. 

And that's when she smelt smoke.

Instincts took charge and Summer sprinted down the stairs to find all hell had broken loose in the kitchen. Dirty dishes stacked up high on the counters. Smoke bellowed from the stove and trailed out a half open window. And in the center of it all was a very messy Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby. They were all covered in flour and what she could only assume to be pancake batter. It was all in their hair and pajamas. 

At first, Summer starred on in shock. But it didn't take long for her to break down in laughter. She had to fall back onto the couch to make sure not to drop due to the laughing. That was around the time the group in the kitchen realized their special someone was "dying" in the living room. 

"Mom!" the girls yelled in unison as they ran away from the kitchen and pounced on top of Summer. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet!"

"Girls, Tai, what's going on?" Summer asked as she calmed down. 

"Pancakes!" Ruby cheered and clapped, causing some flour to poof around her. 

"It was SUPPOSED to be breakfast in bed," Yang sulked. "But they got burned... DAD DID IT THOUGH! NOT ME!"

"I know I know, sweetie," Summer pat Yang and Ruby on the head as she sat up on the couch. Tai walked in with an interesting plate of non-circular pancakes in one hand, and a tall glass of milk in the other. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to his wife. 

"Hey girls, maybe you should bring down the special something for mommy," Tai hinted, giving a wink to her daughters. The two looked from their father and then at each other before racing up the stairs. With a sigh, Tai slumped into the couch cushions and rested his head on Summers's shoulder. "They had me up since four this morning. We are now out of eggs. And vanilla. And most defiantly flour."

"I noticed," Summer chuckled as she kissed his pancake battered cheek. "So what's this all for exactly?"

Tai looked inquisitively at his wife, but before he could answer, was tackled my Ruby who had almost appeared out of nowhere. She had a crayon drawn card in her hands. Yang trekked down the stairs seconds later with a hastily wrapped present. It was obvious by the shape of the mess of paper. Yang handed it to her and Summer opened it up. As she speculated, it was a new rolling pin. It was probably for making more of her "famous" cookies. 

"Aw! Thank you, girls!" she said as she looked at the crude carving in the roller reading, Best Mom. 

"Happy Mother's Day! (Hawpy Muthars Dee)!" the two exclaimed giving Summer a hug. Her eyes widened slightly before hugging them back tightly. She had completely forgotten about Mother's Day. Summer was always so busy with raising the girls and fighting Grimm. The time really had flown past her.

"Thank you, girls!" Summer said as she pulled back her hug only to kiss them on their foreheads. "Now every time I make you cookies, there will be a reminder of how awesome I am." 

They all laughed as they went on to eat charred pancakes drowned in syrup. The rest of the day was spent with a fun day outside, a picnic with sandwiches (also made by the girls; without crusts because Ruby did not like crusts on her PB&Js), and a night spent catching fire flies. It was little moments like these that made Summer remember and appreciate being a mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
